


The Wincestiel You Ordered...

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a few cute one-shot Wincestiel prompts from Tumblr. Imma put them here. K bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fits Like a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soothing one another's nightmares.

When Sam had fallen for Castiel, and their once and future angel seemed to reciprocate those feelings, Dean had been insanely jealous. It was only when he realized he didn't know which of them he was jealous of that the polyamorous relationship took its first awkward, stumbling steps, then rushed headlong into passion. When Castiel had lost his wings, the only thing that made sense was for him to move in to the bunker. It had taken a bit of time to sort out the details. But it worked because the love they shared was stronger than the fear of logistics not coming together.

Sam was the night owl. He and Castiel stayed up in the library until far too late every night, researching, chatting and stealing kisses. Dean was up early each morning, playing air guitar in the kitchen, with his bedheaded angel beside him learning to cook breakfast. By the time Castiel crashed for nap time around one in the afternoon, Sam and Dean were ready to enjoy a romp or a hunt, depending on the day.

It was all very domestic, if a little strange.

It turned out that Dean was the cuddler. There was no bed in the world which would accommodate these three particular men, and Sam needed his space anyway. Each of the men had his own room, but after most nights, Dean would wake up in Castiel's bed or the other way around. Sam often fell asleep with one of them and woke up stretched out alone. He teased them that it had become a game for him to guess which bedroom had been occupied the night before. If he guessed correctly, Dean gave him his kiss. If he was wrong, Castiel snuck him one anyway.

Rarely, when Dean drank, Castiel sought out Sam's bed for the whole night. "He snores terribly," he grumbled.

Sam laughed at him. He barely even heard the sound anymore. He had lived with Dean too long. But Castiel had not become immune yet. "Climb in."

Castiel never needed to be told twice. When he slept with Dean, he maintained touch but stayed on his side of the bed. While sleeping with Sam, he had found that the most comfortable option, as Sam described it, was to use the young man as his mattress.

So Castiel was lying on both his own stomach and Sam's chest when Dean snuck in to find him. He was always contrite when he realized his snoring had run off his lover, and he wanted to let Castiel know he thought he wouldn't be so loud anymore that night. He stopped at the doorway for a moment to watch his brother's strong arms holding their angel. It was really beautiful. He knew Sam would wake with an awful pain in his back, but for now, it was so peaceful to watch his two lovers entangled in one another's limbs. He had always thought Sam was his other half. It turned out that the two of them were only two parts of a set, not halves of a pair. He loved these two men with all the ferocity his heart was capable of.

He was unsure how long he had stood there just enjoying the beauty before a panicked whimper came from deep in Castiel's throat. Dean frowned, but did not move.

Sam's eyes flickered open, then slipped closed in the silence.

But there it came again, a soft, strangled whine, the tightening of Castiel's sweaty throat, a quick jerk of his bare back muscles. Dean had never seen this before, but he immediately knew what he was seeing now. Castiel was trying to use his wings.

"Cas," Sam hissed. "Cas?"

The sound was becoming a sob now. Dean was pulled to his angel's side more by the sound than by his own will. He sat on the bed, felt the warmth of Sam's leg on his, felt the poor bed dip under his weight. Sam glanced at him briefly, then began brushing hair from Castiel's face.

Dean rolled him off his brother and lifted him to sit. Sam rose to sit beside them, one leg tucked under him to make room. Before the blue eyes were even open, both hunters were holding their angel.

"What is this? Why can't I fly?" Castiel pleaded with the ghost in his mind. Then he slowly blinked and took note of his surroundings. After two beats of silence, he burst into tears.

Dean and Sam felt their hearts ripping out. They let their very human angel cling to them in grief and fear, and they soothed him with words of nonsense whispered in his ears.

Morning found them all curled into a pile with Sam's legs hanging onto the floor. Apparently there was one poor bed that could handle their love after all.


	2. Bathed in Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a bath together should be romantic, not dangerous.

Of any of them, Sam should have been the one to realize this wouldn't work. But Castiel was powerless against the puppy eyes. Dean saw the inevitable disaster for what it was, and maybe Castiel did too, but there was no stopping Sam once he got an idea in his head. Whether it was going off to college, killing Lilith, taking on the trials or fitting all three of them into a bubble bath, Sam could never be deterred from something he had set his mind to until after the destruction of everything around them.

Fortunately, Sam had not actually broken a bone. It was a sprained elbow and a dislocated shoulder. But that was hardly the point. The level of sulking the younger man put them through after the incident which would become known as The Bathpocalypse was intolerable.

It wasn't Dean's fault the Men of Letters had tile floors that got slippery when bath water spilled all over it, and it wasn't his fault the human version of Castiel wasn't any less bulky than the angel version, and it certainly wasn't his fault Sam had grown into an adorable, sexy Sasquatch who couldn't comprehend that no bathtub in the world was going to hold them all. That was just physics.

But he did feel bad that Sam's romantic night had ended at the emergency room. Castiel had opted to remain back at the bunker to clean the soap and blood off the floor, and so Dean was the one who had to withstand the sighing. Hours later, he had put his sad brother-lover to bed and met back up with his angel-lover in the library to find him sighing too.

"That went poorly," Castiel murmured.

"You think?"

For once, Castiel chose not to comment or narrow his eyes at Dean's sarcasm. "What should we do? When I asked for you each to construct for my education a romantic scene for us to enjoy, Sam seemed so excited about this one. He said he hadn't done it since Jess. I have to admit, I was pleased to be doing something for him that he had not had for so many years."

"It's okay, man. You wanted an education in human romance, and this is it. It ain't always pretty. You try, but..."

"But?"

A smile came over Dean's face then. "I got an idea. We'll get him his romantic bath. I promise."

Castiel looked hopeful, and a bit conspiratorial. "May I know the plan?"

"Yeah. Come here. We'll use Sam's computer."

The next afternoon, Dean dragged Sam off for a ghost in Kansas City, Missouri. After just an hour on the job, Sam was getting testy. Dean knew his arm was bothering him, but Sam would not admit to anything of the sort.

"This job is bogus, man," he grumbled. "We drove all this way for nothing. And Cas is back at the bunker alone...Let's just go home. There's no job here."

Dean shrugged and yawned. "Okay. Kind of late to drive back now though, you think? Look, let's check out that last lead and we'll call it. I hate to leave till we've done that."

"What, the hotel? Dean, that's clearly-"

"Can we just check it? The original building was there in the twenties. A lot can happen in a hundred years."

"Fine. Let me call Cas."

"Give the guy some credit. He was an angel, Sammy. He don't need us checking on him every twelve minutes."

Sam frowned, but gave up the fight. He didn't even look at Dean when he put his hand on the younger man's thigh.

When he had parked the Impala, Sam got out and stretched as well as he could. Then he stared. "Wow. This place is nice." He laughed for the first time all day. "Dude, how come the places we stay in are never this nice?"

Dean smirked. "Soon's hunting pays a paycheck, Sammy," he threw back.

They walked into the lobby, and he caught Sam staring again.

"Dude," he whispered. "It's just a hotel."

"Damn nice hotel," Sam corrected. "Feel like I should be in a nicer fed suit."

Dean snickered quietly. He approached the front desk and smiled. "Hey. My partner and me, we're looking into having our company offer nights here as an incentive to employees who bring in the best clients. I was hoping you could show us a room." He lifted his eyebrow.

The man gave a slow smile. "Ah. Yes, of course. Welcome to _The Raphael_. We would be happy to show you a room. Let me get a key."

Sam smirked as the man turned away from them. "Nice cover. But what makes you think this is going to tell us anything?"

"If the ghost has been working this joint for a hundred years, I'm betting it's been in every room. We're just looking for EMF right now. If there isn't any, we go home."

Sam nodded. " _The Raphael_ , huh? Don't tell Cas."

Dean snorted.

The man handed Dean a key. "You're welcome to take as much time as you need, gentlemen. The room number is on here. I hope you like what we've done."

As they headed up the stairs, Sam whispered, "Seriously. One day we gotta stay in a place like this. Just one night. Just for fun. Not like Vegas week. Like a real night for just the three of us. Think Cas would go for something like this?"

Dean stopped at a door and checked the number before using the key. "I know he would."

When the door opened, Dean had the immense pleasure of seeing Sam's eyes widen and his mouth drop. It was so rare Dean could surprise him anymore. It made the whole thing worth it.

Sam stepped through the doorway to find Castiel lying in a white robe on an enormous bed, surrounded by flowers and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What the hell...?"

Dean laughed. "You wanted to stay in a place like this? Just a night, just for the three of us, you said? I swear I heard you say that."

Sam whirled on him. "What did you two do?"

Castiel sat up. "I recommend the robes. And I've inspected the tub. It is...quite sufficient. Shall we have our bath now?"

A soft look of sheer joy lit Sam's face. "Didn't we figure out what a rotten idea that was last night?"

Their angel shrugged. "We figured out that we needed different facilities," he corrected. He stood to approach them and kissed them each. "I've been waiting quite a while," he scolded gently. "I'd like my bath."

As it turned out, there was, in fact, a tub big enough to handle their sizable affection and romantic needs.


End file.
